


The Engaged

by javajunkie



Series: The Roommates Series [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, the roommates sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/javajunkie/pseuds/javajunkie
Summary: Sequel to The Roommates.When their best friends get engaged, Betty and Jughead begin to re-examine their relationship.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Veronica Lodge/Reggie Mantle
Series: The Roommates Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124843
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	The Engaged

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this!

Betty Cooper was a doer. She graduated top of her class in high school, college and law school. She not only earned a spot at one of the most prestigious law firms in New York, but she was also just told in her review that she was officially on the partner track. There was no challenge that she could not tackle. Except for cleaning out her refrigerator. After nearly twenty minutes, she was only halfway through the first shelf – her progress impeded not only by her apathy, but also the very deliberate breaks she took after each removed item – when there was a knock on the door. She pushed the refrigerator door shut on the way out of the kitchen. To her surprise, Veronica was on the other the side holding up one of Jughead’s sweatshirts.

“I come bearing gifts,” Veronica said, walking directly into the apartment. The two of them were well beyond the stage of formal invitations.

“Another one?” Betty said, taking the sweatshirt from her.

“I don’t understand how we keep finding his things. Neither of you have lived there for over two years. Archie only moved out a month ago, and you would have never known he even existed.”

“I’m pretty sure I’ve seen Jughead in a sweatshirt exactly like this one,” Betty said, looking down at the rumpled ball of dark green fabric in her hand. 

“Oh God, one was enough. You know, I thought age would improve his fashion. I was wrong.”

“I like his fashion. He dresses for himself.”

“No self-respecting man on the other side of 25 should be wearing a beanie.”

“I’ve seen Reggie wear a beanie.”

“No,” Veroncia said crisply. “It’s a relaxed slouch hat. And it’s Gucci. Very different.”

“Sure. So, as long as you’re here, do you want something to drink?” Betty asked, turning to the refrigerator. “I just found some rosé in the back of the refrigerator that is miraculously not open.”

“I actually brought something.”  
Betty looked back with surprise. “You did?”

Sure enough, there was a black canvas bag next to Veronica’s feet that Betty had missed when she came in. Veronica reached in and pulled out a bottle of champagne. Betty could see the little rivulets of condensation marking the sides of the orange label. Her other hand was pressed behind her back.

“Are we celebrating?” Betty asked with confusion.

“Well, B, I think we just might be. Because…” Veronica took a dramatic pause before brandishing her left hand, which now held a sizeable diamond ring. “Reggie and I are getting married!”

“Oh my God, Veronica!” Betty exclaimed, rushing forward and pulling her friend into a bone-crushing hug. “I can’t believe it. Hold on, were you wearing this when you got here?”

“No. I wanted it to have its own grand entrance.”

Betty grabbed Veronica’s hand, giving the ring the full attention that it deserved. It was a stunning oval diamond flanked by two pearls. The ring was classic with a twist, just like Veronica.

“Reggie did very well,” Betty said with a wide grin.

“He had help. I knew where he was ring shopping so I went in ahead of time and gave the jeweler the exact rings to show him.”

Betty snorted. “Of course, you did. So, how did he propose?”

“It was this morning,” Veronica began dreamily. “We had just finished our regular routine of the New York Times crossword puzzle followed by sex.” Betty pressed her lips together tightly to not laugh. “And then he reached into the nightstand and pulled out the ring. He could barely get the question out before I said yes.”

“I’m happy for you,” Betty said. “You two are great together.”

“We aren’t, aren’t we? He makes me happy. He really does,” Veronica said. Betty could tell by the brightness in her friend’s face that it was the truth. “You know, he’s not the type of guy I thought I’d marry. I always thought I’d marry someone with a roman numeral after his name.”

“Well sure, who hasn’t had that dream?” Betty returned drily.

“But, Reggie is the most perfect man. I couldn’t have dreamt him up if I tried.” After a pause, the expression on Veronica’s face so dreamy that it bordered on moon-eyed, she straightened up and said, “Let’s drink this champagne!”

Betty opened the bottle and poured them each a flute. After a toast to Veronica’s engagement, the subject of the toast casually asked, “When are you and Jughead getting engaged?”

“We haven’t really talked about it,” Betty said. 

“Are you serious? You’ve been together for like twelve hundred years.”

“We’ve been together for just over two years,” Betty corrected.

“That’s only counting the time after you guys got back together. For engagement math, the time before counts, too. I’m surprised you haven’t been on him about it. I started giving Reggie hints six months ago.”

“You started giving him hints?”

“Yes. I asked him once a month when he was proposing.”

“I don’t think those are hints.”

Veronica shrugged. “It worked.”

“Marriage just really isn’t a priority for us right now,” Betty said. “We’re both so focused on our careers. And besides, it’s working the way it is. Why mess with it?”

“Well, when you want to start giving hints, I am more than happy to help,” Veronica said.

* * *

That evening over dinner, Betty told Jughead about Veronica and Reggie’s engagement. Jughead was mid-chew, and after he swallowed he said, “Yeah, Reg told me he was going to do it.”

“You knew? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“It wasn’t my news to tell,” Jughead said with a shrug. “Besides, I figured you’d know the moment it happened.”

“She was really happy. I’ve never really seen her like that. She was glowing.”

“Are you sure it wasn’t some sixty-dollar highlighter she was wearing or whatever?” Jughead joked.

Betty shot him a look and said, “She was happy.”

“Well, I’m happy for them. Reggie finally found someone who appreciates his juicer as much as he does.”

Betty laughed. Over the last year, Reggie had turned Veronica onto juicing, something he hadn’t managed with either Betty or Jughead over years of living together. Archie had gone on a green juice kick for about a month, but much to Reggie’s disappointment, it didn’t keep.

“Looks like we’ll both be standing up in a wedding,” Betty said. “I have to say, I’m pretty excited for you to be in a tux.”  
Jughead made a face. “A tux?”

“Veronica has been planning her wedding since she was five, and black-tie has always been a non-negotiable.”

“Don’t you have to wear that cumberbun thing, too?”

“Oh yes,” Betty enthused, leaning forward. “I forgot about the cumberbun. This is going to be a very good wedding for you.”

“You are enjoying this too much.”

* * *

Lying in bed later that night, Betty couldn’t help her thoughts from wandering back to the conversation she had with Veronica about when she and Jughead would be getting engaged. To be honest, it had been something she had thought about not infrequently over the past year. It didn’t help that her mother brought it up almost every conversation. 

Jughead was next to her in bed reading a book. She liked that he still read physical books instead of one of those digital readers. There was something comforting in the sound of him turning the pages. His long, almost delicate, fingers brushing against the rough paper. 

“Hey Jug?”

He used one of those fingers as a bookmark, resting the book on his lap. “Yeah?”

Betty suddenly felt nervous and said, “Nothing. Never mind.”

“Okay.”

After a few minutes, she again went, “Jug?”

“Yeah, Betts?” She could hear the smile in his voice.

“Do you ever think about us getting married?”

Jughead exhaled audibly before he slowly said, “Sometimes, yeah.”

Betty felt herself grow warm. “And?”

Jughead paused. “I don’t think it’s the right time.”

“You don’t think it’s the right time,” Betty repeated.

“I’m travelling to DC almost every week for the book. You’re trying to make partner. Why add one more thing?”  
“Right. Of course. There’s too much going on.”

She turned on her side, away from him. He covered her shoulder with his hand. “Hey, you’re not upset, are you?”  
“No, I’m not upset. You’re right. It’s not the time.”

She heard him put his book on the nightstand and then he was behind her, his arm tucked around her waist. He pressed a kiss into the curve of her neck and said, “I love you. You know that, right?”

“I do.” She glanced back at him. “I love you, too.”

He kissed her once lightly and then again, his mouth slanting firmer against hers as his hand slid down underneath her silk shorts and between her legs. She covered his hand with her own to press him to just the right spot. Without breaking the kiss, she pushed her shorts down and after some shifting on his end, she felt him fill her. She always liked him this way. His body pressed behind her and his hands on her front. She arched into him, turning her mouth away from his for much needed oxygen. He set the pace, his hand keeping rhythm at the front, and she followed him, feeling the familiar build within as they worked together. She was close and she could tell that so was he. She came suddenly and he followed not long after, his body stiffening behind her. He tenderly tucked her hair behind her ear, pressing a kiss to her jaw. As Betty came down from the high, she turned back toward him and rested her head on his chest. She could hear the quick pace of his heartbeat and wondered to herself if that was all from the sex, or maybe partially from the marriage talk, too. Closing her eyes, she told herself that it didn’t matter. They didn’t need to be married. They had each other, and that was enough. Wasn’t it?

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you'd like to see more!


End file.
